


Generous

by Riehlla



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Succubus Pheromones, Succubus Reader, Vaginal Sex, aphrodisiac saliva, big dick, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riehlla/pseuds/Riehlla
Summary: After spending literal days holed up masturbating in your bedroom in Nazarick, you, a succubus, decide to go find a meal. You latch on to a delicious scent and find Gazef, so innocently asleep in his bed.
Relationships: Gazef Stronoff/Reader
Kudos: 103





	Generous

**Author's Note:**

> There are dub-con undertones in the story since Rea uses her pheromones to turn Gazef on enough to ignore the fact that it's probably not a great idea to fuck a succubus. Also, extensive and ill-advised use of italics ahead. You have been warned. Enjoy ^^

Gazef had been deep in the dark, comforting embrace of sleep when _something_ woke him up. He awoke slowly, reluctantly. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he slowly allowed them to get used to being open and focused. He had never been this tired. What had he been doing the day before that he was so absolutely gone? 

The room was still dark. It was late. Why was he awake?

And then he heard a moan. He wrenched his eyes open and realized that there was a _weight_ on his chest. Though it was an insignificant weight, the fact that there was one at all was a call for alarm. He had to force himself to focus on the shape before him.

You grinned a toothy, _sharp_ grin. “You’re awake!” You moaned again, rocked on his chest. Without even directly touching him, you could feel the energy pouring off him in waves. It had been too long since your last meal. You were weak, and he smelled too good. This human was so potent that you were losing control before you even had a taste of his cock, and he was so big that your cunt clenched around nothing in anticipation for the monster you expected between his legs.

Now that he was properly awake, Gazef could feel your hands on his breastbone and your thighs splayed out on his ribs. He could feel how soft your skin was through the admittedly thin shirt he was wearing. Though he had expected there to be _something_ covering the length of your thighs, he realized that they were naked before him. You were wearing no more than a corset--the tops of your breasts spilling out absolutely scandalously--and a short, horribly _revealing_ skirt. An idle thought considered if you were wearing anything at all under it.

“You smell so good,” you said, whimpering. But his scent-- cedar and musk, mouthwatering though it was--was just the appetizer. And you wanted the main course. 

The sound of your voice went straight to his cock. 

“What’s going on?” he finally asked. His tongue felt too big for his mouth and _dry_ , like he had been chewing on his sheets. 

“You’re a veritable wellspring of energy!” you responded, ignoring his inquiry. Now that the human was awake, the energy coming off him doubled. Tinged with his intoxicating scent, it filled your nostrils and made you dizzy. He hadn’t even touched you yet, and you were fucking _aching_ for him.

He wondered what your comment had to do with anything he wanted to know. But then Gazef felt the brush of feathers against his arms. And his eyes finally focused on your face enough to realize that there were _horns_ caressing your forehead. Startling, he tried to push away from you, but Gazef could barely move.

Everything was starting to make sense. Though he had never seen a succubus before, you matched the description of one: your black wings, your horns, and your appraisal of his _energy_. 

You leaned forward, putting more weight on your arms, pushing Gazef down on the bed. You were so small that you shouldn’t have been able to hold him down, but you _did_. You gave him a smile and panted through your parted, full lips. He wanted them around his cock, and it throbbed in his pants in response. This close, he could feel your sweet breath tickling his face. He could see your half-lidded eyes.

“You have so much _energy_ ,” you whispered. “Let me have a little.” You moaned for him, rocking against his chest. The barest hint of friction against your heated cunt had your hips stuttering. “Just a taste. You have so much. You’ll hardly miss it,” you whispered.

Gazef shouldn’t have wanted you, but he did. Alarm bells rang in his head. Despite all appearances, you were a monster. This interaction shouldn’t have been happening at all, but his cock throbbed in his no-longer-loose pants, and all of his self-control dissipated. He ground out harsh “Yes” between clenched teeth.

Your panting grew more desperate. “You won’t regret it,” you promised him. Shimmying down the length of his body, you tugged the sheets from his person with more speed than your small, delicate body should have possessed.

Though it was wrong, Gazef was glad that he didn’t have to fight you, only let you fuck him.

He was so huge. You pulled off his pants and were greeted by the sight of his already rigid cock. You were salivating at the sight. The head was large and puffy, but his shaft thickened out underneath it. You could see the veins just under his skin. Settling between his massive legs, you appreciated the sight of bulky muscles, but there were more important things on your mind. He was enormous. Too much for a human woman. But, luckily for him, you were _made_ for fucking. You wrapped both hands around the base, intertwining your fingers as if in prayer.

Gazef felt blasphemous just watching you. You were a sight between his legs. 

Leaning forward, you engulfed the head of his cock between your lips as your indescribably soft hands started working his shaft. You licked and sucked and soaked the plush head in your saliva, which was naturally laced with an aphrodisiac to keep your meal going all night. He felt too big in your mouth, but you ignored the burning of your throat as you moved forward on his shaft. 

Gazef groaned with the realization that you were deep-throating him. He could watch you swallow his cock all night long.

As you went down further, you rubbed your tongue on the veiny underside of his cock to lubricate it and make it easier to go down. You worked your hands up and down on the parts that hadn’t yet made their way behind your lips. Looking up at the human, you made eye-contact with him as you continued to swallow his cock. He had probably never felt something like this before. You knew you were _phenomenal_ , but it was nice to see the naked appreciation in the human’s eyes. When you pressed your lips against the dark curls surrounding the base of his cock, he was breathing just as harshly as you had been. You had brought such a strong human to this state, and you were only getting started. Though your throat burned from being too full, you had no plans for stopping. Having worked your way back up, you took a deep breath.

“Did that feel good?” you asked.

Gazef nodded. He was beyond words at this point. 

Grinning, you returned to licking the head of his cock. You could already taste his salty pre-cum beading atop the reddened head. It tasted so fucking good. You sucked at his glans, but there was no more to be had. Even his pre-cum had scraps of his energy. Your body already felt better. How would you feel when you were full?

This time, you swallowed his cock with one quick movement. You bobbed your head up and down the shaft. The more saliva you coated his cock with, the easier the journey grew. It started to feel _good_ , rubbing in your mouth like that, along your sensitive tongue. You moaned around him, and your cunt clenched again. The little nub nestled so lovingly between your labia lips was so hard, you couldn’t ignore it. Reaching one hand down between your legs, you rubbed quick circles against it. 

As Gazef had suspected, you were not wearing anything underneath.

Usually, you preferred to build up your body to orgasm, to deny it pleasure even as it got so close that you could taste it. That--playing with your soaked cunt for _days_ \--was the reason why you were so starved now. Your body, as overstimulated and over-pleasured as it was, cried out for more along with the energy that this human was so generously providing.

He was _perfect_.

Something bestial and animalistic took over Gazef’s thoughts. He reached one massive hand down and grabbed a handful of your hair. The two of you made eye contact once more before he tightened his grip and held you still. Snapping his hips up--once, twice, thrice, fuck he was losing count--Gazef filled your throat and mouth with him. His taste, his scent overwhelmed your already frayed senses. Though you couldn’t taste his pre-cum, you could feel your body growing stronger. He must have been leaking so much of it deep inside your throat.

You whimpered around him. Fuck, he felt so, so fucking good. You were about to cum around your fingers for the fucking _fourth_ time _today_. But then he stopped. Gazef pushed past the heavy, dusky haze of his lust out of concern for you. And he also inadvertently edged you because you stopped grinding your fingers against your clit from confusion.

“Are you okay?” he asked. His cock was still jammed halfway down your throat. 

“Mm-hmm,” you affirmed around it and took it all the way in again just to show him just how fucking _good_ you were. Still, you were impressed that this human broke through every trick you had, from your pheromones to your saliva, out of concern for you. It would have been sweet if you weren’t just dying to have him cum down your throat.

Slowly and, unfortunately, much more carefully, Gazef gripped your hair and rolled his hips.

He was lucky he tasted and felt so fucking good. You could overlook him being a tease. Moaning, you dived all the down his shaft. If he didn’t hurry it up, then you were going to take back control. He returned to fucking your throat in earnest, and you were rolling your fingers against your clit.

You moaned and desperately sucked air into your burning lungs every time he pulled out far enough. It was too much: the feeling of him in your mouth and your incredibly skilled fingers against your aching clit. You made unintelligible noises of pleasure around his cock as your walls clenched with wave after wave of your orgasm. Apparently, seeing and feeling you cum was too much for the human. Gazef bucked one last time, his cock buried all the way in your throat before it throbbed with release. Rope after merciful rope of cum filled your stomach. It warmed you up from the inside. As you grew stronger, you felt regret that you were unable to taste his release for yourself. It would have been heavenly.

When Gazef was done, you straightened up from him. Thanks to your aphrodisiac saliva, he was still rock hard. He looked so spent. You almost felt bad. Though he had been a _fantastic_ meal, you weren’t done yet. You still needed your dessert.

Your jaw should have been enraged with the pounding it had just received, but your body was recovering quickly now that you had been filled so well.

“You’re perfect,” you whispered as you climbed into the human’s lap. “You don’t even know how good you are.” You dismissed what little clothing you wore with your magic.

Gazef tore his exhausted eyes open to be treated to the sight of your naked body. “No, you’re perfect,” he responded.

Biting down on your lip, you smirked. After you drained him that dry, he shouldn’t have had the strength to respond, but he did. Your meal was not just _any_ human. He was an _ideal_ specimen, which was why you were giving him the ultimate honor of letting him fill you up. You lined up your bodies so that your weeping entrance was poised over him. It had been ages since you had last taken a human cock like this. Blow jobs were always better for _feeding_ , after all. A shiver ran down your spine at the anticipation. Hovering over his cockhead, you asked in a teasing, sing-song voice, “Do you want to feel my pussy?”

He grunted and took your ample hips into his hands. They fit just right. Bucking up, he filled you in one, quick movement. Still holding on, Gazef brought you back down with him as he lay his ass back on the bed. 

Your cunt spasmed around him at the sudden intrusion, and you arched your back as pleasure rocked through you. You practically screamed. Even though you should have had no trouble taking a cock this big, your walls felt stretched to capacity. Fuck, you were so full. You only wanted more.

You bucked repeatedly in his lap, not moving far but stimulating both of you. “Come on, big guy,” you moaned. “Fuck me. Fill me up.”

A full-bodied groan ripped through Gazef at the feeling of your teasing movements. He bent his knees and steadied himself before thrusting up quickly and harshly. You whimpered in response. Trying to maintain some facade of control, you stretched your arms behind you and rested them atop your human’s broad knees. The angle gave him an even better view of your jiggling tits.

His cock was stretching you wide. Every thrust had the broad shape of his glans and shaft rubbing your walls, stimulating them beyond what you could reach even with your fingers. You could feel every movement, every twitch of his inside your cunt. Reaching down to work your exhausted clit to yet another orgasm, you moaned out encouraging words to the human between your legs.

“You feel so good. Come on, just like that. Stretch me with your big fucking dick.”

Even though Gazef had just cum, he could feel the tensing in his balls. You felt too good. Everything you did just made him grow even more wild. He had never been able to use his full strength before, and pumping his cock into you with all of the power in his hips only made your moans breathier and your words filthier. You were going to ruin any other woman for him. He’d never be able to feel this good with anyone else. 

Between his cock and your fingers, you were hurtling fast towards a mind-blowing orgasm. You bucked in his lap, meeting his pistoning hips with your own movements. Underneath you, Gazef was grunting with the exertion. Every pump, every thrust had him releasing a lowly, throaty noise that vibrated through his chest. Your moans and whimpers grew higher in pitch as your pleasure climbed. You could no longer form words, only vague, word-like sounds. Somewhere in there was the pleading for him to cum, to fill your womb with his thick, potent seed. You needed to feel him release.

You got what you wanted. With a roar, Gazef went balls-deep inside you, and his cock throbbed again and again and again. Liquid heat filled your cunt, and you came to the sensation of him coming undone. 

Gazef choked on air as your walls clamped down on him like a vice, milking him for every last rope. You watched the thick muscles of his neck tense and flex.

Heavy breathing filled the room.

“Wow,” you sighed. Even that much sounded so _erotic_ coming from you. His eyes locked on to yours. “You want to go again?”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Gazef groaned.

You threw your head back and laughed before laying down flat on his abdomen, the movement and change in angle stimulating Gazef’s thick cock with light flutters. You weren’t nearly done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about Gazef being so sweet and nice made me want to imagine him coming messily undone instead. We'll be back to the regularly scheduled programming of Unintended Side Effects soon. Till next time!


End file.
